History Lessons
by spooksfan08
Summary: Doyle and Doyle are called in when a widow believes her husband is still alive. Leslie has to face the return of one of the most notorious criminals she has put behind bars. Are the two cases linked and can Jake keeps those he cares about safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Republic of Doyle. No copyright infringement is intended. Seeing as this programme is currently not on air in the UK I thought I'd write my own story. Please review.**

**Chapter One**

"You serious about this? Da?" Jake asked as he walked alongside his father. "You are. Aren't you?"

"Yes son." Malachy smiled. "It's a case and we need the work."

"Yeah but really? She thinks the husband she buried five years ago is alive and well and running around the town. She doesn't need a priivate detective. She needs a psychiatrist."

"Jake." Malachy stopped in his tracks. "You may think she is mad. And maybe she is but we need to find out if the man she has seen actually is just a man that looks vaguely like her husband or if he really is David Foster."

"You are serious. I knew you were serious." Jake shook his head as he crossed the road, wondering just what his father had dragged them into this time. "You know what he did. You saw what happened the last time that man crossed our paths."

"I did, son." Jake shook his head angrily as his father spoke. "All the more reason to find out if he's still around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leslie." She looked up as she heard her name called across the hall.

"Hi." She smiled as the senior officer jogged towards her. "Did you see the news?"

"News? No, I've been in work. Not exactly the time to have the television on." Leslie smiled as the older man rolled his eyes.

"Then you don't know."

"Clearly." She watched as her friend grew serious. "Danny. What don't I know?" She had genuinely come to like the man that was now in charge of her division but now he was beginning to worry her.

"You know that guy you arrested about six years ago?"

"Which one?" She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"David Foster."

"He's dead." Leslie narrowed her eyes. "He killed himself in prison."

"Yeah. I read the report."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Her blood ran cold as she thought of the wiry haired man that had almost killed her so many years earlier. She knew Jake turning up when he did had saved her life.

"Because he may not be dead." Danny stared at her. "He was seen leaving the local Irish Bar two days ago. We have the CCTV footage."

"No way." Leslie shook her head before stepping back. "No way. He's dead. I was told he was dead."

"Leslie." The older man rested a hand on her shoulder, genuinely upset that he had scared the younger woman. "Someone lied. I don't know who but someone lied. You can see the footage. It's him."

"No." Leslie frowned. "No, this can't be happening. Not now." She bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry Leslie. If you need to take some time."

"No. No I'm fine." She turned on her heel and left, just hoping that Jake and the rest of the team at Doyle and Doyle didn't know the supposedly dead man was walking around and more than likely looking for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A/N Just a small chapter to start off with. May be deleted and restarted. Please review and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. Does anyone know if you can buy DVD's of Republic of Doyle?**

**Chapter 2**

Leslie stared at the computer screen trying to focus on anything other than the man who had tried to kill her so many years before. She typed her report on the Kennedy burglary and pushed all thoughts of David Foster and the fateful night almost six years earlier. Subconsciously she touched her neck as the door to her office opened.

"Leslie."

"Jake, I am in work." She kept her eyes on the screen in front of her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well I am."

"Jake."

"He's not dead."

"I know." Leslie didn't have to ask who he was referring to. The news Danny had given her hours earlier still hadn't really sunk in.

"What? You know?" Jake's eyes widened in shock. "You knew and you haven't gone into protective custody? Jeez, Leslie."

"I am fine." She glanced up at him, relieved that her voice was still as strong as normal.

"He tried to kill you. And more than that, he almost flaming succeeded."

"I am more than aware of that." She snapped as she emailed her report to her boss. "Jake, he ruined my life. Yes, you are right. He very nearly killed me. If you and Malachy hadn't arrived when you did I would be dead. I know that. And you know I am grateful that you did."

"You've nothing to be grateful for."

"Jake." Leslie paused. "I can't let him do it again."

"But."

"I am fine. I am going to be fine. How do you know anyway?"

"His wife called us. She really believed he was dead. Same as we all did but then she thought she saw him in the Grocery Store. So, she called my Da who believe it or not is keen to take the case."

"She wants you to find him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Leslie glanced back at the screen. She had no idea why Jake and Malachy shouldn't take the case but she felt uneasy with them being involved. "He was seen on CCTV. The guys are looking for him."

"What?"

"He faked his death and has been out of prison ever since. That means he needs to serve the rest of his sentance. Why are you looking for him?"

"His wife, Gina asked me to."

"Ok." Leslie nodded, hoping that Jake would take the hint and leave her alone. She still had no idea how she felt about the fact David seemed to be walking around once more.

"I'll er." Jake pointed behind him as Leslie nodded. "Leslie?"

"Jake."

"I wont let him hurt you. Not again." Leslie looked up, shock registering on her face. She suddenly realised why Jake had let Malachy take the case.

"I know." She smiled softly. "I know."

###############################

Rose stared at her husband in disbelief. She had no idea why Malachy had accepted the case. Des ran a hand over his face.

"David Foster is not a good man."

"No Des, he isn't." Rose stated. "Question is, now he's apparently in the land of the living how do we protect Leslie and Jake?"

"Good question." Malachy ran a hand over his face. "Very good question."

#####################

A/N More soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 3: Protection**

"How can we protect them?" Des asked as Rose and Malachy stared at each other. The older woman closed her eyes in desperation, knowing how headstrong both Leslie and Jake could be.

"The way I see it." Malachy sighed. "Is the only way to protect them both is to find this man."

"I agree." Rose nodded.

"Ok." Des sighed. "But how do we do that?"

########

"Leslie." Jake stared at the detective as she pulled her fawn jacket over her shoulders. Leslie studiously ignored him. "Please."

"No Jake. It was six years ago."

"I know." Jake caught her arm, forcing him to look at her. "I know exactly how long ago it was. Don't tell me just because it was six years ago doesn't mean I don't still have nightmares about it. I bet money on the fact you do too."

"Jake." Leslie looked away, determined that he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"You were dead. I found you and you were dead."

"I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Now you are. Yeah, but jeez Leslie. You were dead." She nodded once before turning back to him and kissing him gently on the lips. One hand reached up to caress the five o clock shadow that was already forming on his jaw.

"I'm fine. He didn't win then and he wont win now."

"If anything happened to you."

"It won't." She kissed him quickly as his eyes fell closed. "Now, how about you buy me a coffee and we talk about this?"

"Good idea." Jake smiled back. He took her hand and led her out of the police station hoping that she was right.

##############

"David Foster was a low life creep." Malachy started. "His wife was convinced he died six years ago. Apparently commited suicide, although his body was never found."

"No body." Des paused. "Then why did she think he died?"

"The eyewitness that saw him jump in the river and drag Leslie in with him."

"He tried to drown her?" Rose closed her eyes, aware that for Des and now Tilly who had joined them this information was new.

"Yes. It was an awful couple of days. Leslie was just a uniform officer then. Doyle and Doyle had just started and I still had connections to the force. When David Foster raided a local jewellers he didn't bargain that the woman he would take hostage would be an off duty cop."

"Bad luck." Des nodded.

"For him, yes. Worse luck for Leslie but at least she had the training to be able to keep her head." Malachy sighed, remembering the way his son had lost his at the time. "Jake was half way through one of the worst divorces in history. It wasn't that long since Kathleen had sent you, Tilly to live with us and Jake was back home. It was a cray time."

"I don't remember."

"You were twelve. A baby." Rose smiled as Tilly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway." Malachy continued. "The upshot of the story is, David Foster kept Leslie hostage for three days."

"Oh my God." Tilly covered her mouth with one hand.

"We were convinced we were looking for a body now. Statistically the chances of finding her alive were grim. Anyway, Jake was in her address book on her cell phone and Foster called him. Told them to meet at the bridge or Leslie was dead."

"So he met him?" Des nodded. "There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her."

"That hasn't changed." Rose agreed.

"Only, it was an awful night. The middle of winter; raining like a monsoon was about to start. The wind howled and driving was a nightmare but we got to the bridge. What? There was no way that boy was going alone."

"Pops." Tilly smiled. "You still look out for him."

"He's my boy. Same as I'd look out for any of you." Malachy held her gaze. Tilly nodded, waiting for him to get back to his story. He sighed heavily, relieved when Rose placed a mug of coffee in front of him. "Anyway, some how he realised he wasn't alone. That half the local PD was there to retrieve her. She looked dead."

"Oh my God."

"What?" Des leant froward.

"She was semi conscious in his arms. I tell you now, I didn't like the way that girl's head lolled to the side. She didn't really seem to be able to take her own weight. He saw Jake and started yelling about how her death was his fault. How he had killed her by bringing the police with him. Then the next thing I know he's thrown her into the river and followed her. She didn't even scream, just fell like a rag doll."

"How?"

"Jake was all for throwing himself in after her. I told him it was too dangerous. We followed the tide down river and fished her out."He didn't tell them how Jake had waded into the water to drag her body to the riverbank. Malachy closed his eyes, remembering how his son had held the soaked body of the young police woman. The welts on her skin and the bruises clearly seen on her pale flesh. Jake hugged her to him as paramedics began to approach. "I thought she was dead. I know Jake thought she was but there was no sign of Foster. We all assumed he was washed out to sea. That he was dead. Anyway, at that moment in time it didn't seem possible for him to survive. Days later he was found. Alive but barely. He was placed in hospital under guard. He recovered and was eventually sentenced to ten years for robbery, abduction and attempted murder."

"But." Tilly stared at her grandfather.

"The day after he was sentenced he was rushed to hospital where he escaped; pretty good for someone apparently suffering a heart attack. He was never seen again."

"Until he was seen leaving the grocery store in town on Tuesday." Des replied.

"Until then."

"So?" Tilly looked at her grandfather. "How do we stop him?"

"We don't do anything." Malachy held Tilly's gaze. "This man is a nasty piece of work. Gina has employed me and Jake to find him. And that is the best way to protect Leslie and Jake." He watched as all eyes looked away, he just hoped he was right.

###############

A/N More soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Memories**

"This is crazy." Leslie sighed as she slipped into the booth in the coffee shop. Jake smiled slightly.

"Yeah, having coffee with me is crazy."

"Jake." She sighed heavily. "Look, he is out there somewhere but the last thing he will do is come after us. He was imprisoned for kidnapping me, among other things. He knows I am a cop. There is no way he is going to risk coming after us again."

She fell silence as a waitress walked over to them, ready to take their order. Jake sighed heavily before ordering coffee and cake for them both. Leslie looked around, aware that the small coffee shop on the edge of town was not the most secure place in the town. Jake reached across the small table and took her hand in his.

"He has faked his death for almost six years. Now in two days he has been seen leaving a grocery store and caught on CCTV. Kinda makes you think."

"Yeah." she sighed. "Yeah it does."

##############

Malachy ran a hand over his face as he stared at the computer screen. Gina Foster had called again, wanting an update. The truth was they still had no idea where he was. David Foster was still walking around with no one to stop him. Rose walked in to the office and smiled sadly.

"Well, you certainly made an impression on Des and Tilly." She watched as her husband closed his eyes. "You are really worried, aren't you? Mal?"

"Jake will be fine." He sighed.

"This is me, Mal. You don't have to hide anything from me."

"Foster told us." He sighed. "The day he was sent to prison he told us that he was not going away, that one day." He paused. "One day when we were least expecting it he would be back and we would all pay."

"Oh Malachy." Rose covered his hand with her own. "I wasn't in court that day. You never told me."

"He went to prison for ten years, it hardly seemed important. Then he was supposed to have died." Malachy shrugged his shoulders. "I know Jake thought it was not worth worrying over."

"Well, threats from dead men are rarely followed through." Rose frowned. "But now?"

"I'm taking it seriously." Malachy stated. "And I hope Jake and Leslie are too."

#################

Leslie watched as Jake paid the waitress. She knew the younger woman was flirting with him but she was used to it by now. Jake had a way with him, it was what made him such a good detective but sometimes it infuriated her. Sighing heavily she looked out over the street.

"You ok?"

"A mad man is out there that may or may not want to kill me? Yeah, I'm just dandy." She smirked as Jake pulled a face.

"I was just asking."

"I know." She nodded. "I know. But do you know what Jake?"

"What?"

"I am not sitting around here waiting to see if he is going to go through with what he said that day in court. The man wants a fight, well I'm the girl to give it to him."

"Leslie." Jake smiled.

"What?"

"You don't have to do this on your own. You know that."

"I know." She looked at him, for the first time seeing how worried he really was. "I think it's about time we went to see what Malachy and Rose have come up with. Gina must know more than she was telling us. No one grieves for a husband for almost six years and then calls a detective agency when the husband is walking around as large as life."

"And twice as ugly." Jake smirked. "You think she knows something?"

" Oh definitely." Leslie smiled back. "I think she thought hiring you and Mal was a way of warning us."

"Oh." Jake ran a hand through his short dark hair. "Leslie." He felt his heart rate begin to increase. Seconds later he was on the ground, glass smashed around him as Leslie landed next to him with a sickening thud. Sirens screeched in protest as people screamed and ran away. The pretty young waitress kneeled next to them, avoiding the broken glass.

"I've called an ambulance." She stated as Jake rolled onto his back.

"Thanks. I'm fine."

"Yeah." The girl agreed. "But I don't think your girlfriend is."

########################

A/N More soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Blood**

Jake swore as he saw the body of his girlfriend laying next to him. He pulled Leslie into his arms, relieved when she groaned.

"You've been shot."

"Yeah." Leslie groaned as he pulled her blood soaked jacket away from her chest. The cotton of her shirt stuck to her skin as she moaned in pain.

"Sorry." Jake breathed as the waitress handed him a folded tea towel.

"Paramedics are on the way." She knelt next to them. "Press that to your girlfriend's wound. It'll help with the bleeding."

"Jake." Leslie gasped as the pressure on her wound became almost intolerable. Her breathing changed as she fought to stay awake. "Never get shot. It hurts."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "I remember."

"Cold."

"She's going into shock." The waitress announced as she felt Leslie's pulse. "She's tachycardic."

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm in nursing school. This is to pay the bills." She stepped back as Leslie opened her eyes once more.

"Jake."

"I'm here."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jake hugged her to him, desperately trying to ignore the panic that was building in his chest. He knew Leslie was dying in his arms but he refused to admit it. The waitress, whose name badge read Katy closed her eyes for a second before heading off to find more tea towels.

"Jake."

"Hush." He brushed her hair away from her face, cringing when he realised he had left a smudge of her own blood along the pale skin of her cheek. "Just hold on. Just wait."

"So tired."

"Tough."

"Love."

"No, you don't say that. You do not tell me that right now. Wait until later, until the docs have sorted you out." The sound of sirens getting nearer gave him a hope he had long thought lost. "You hear me? We tell each other that later. Not now. Not like this."

"I."

"Wait." Leslie held his gaze as every breath burned her chest. The tea towel was soaked in blood as the ambulance parked outside.

"IN HERE!" Katy yelled as two burly paramedics rushed towards them. Jake reluctantly let go of Leslie as the paramedics got to work.

"She's gone." Jake closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. "My Leslie has gone."

####################

Des ran into the office with his cell phone in one hand. Rose looked up to see the young man panicking.

"Des?"

"We have a problem."

"Which is?" Malachy sighed. "And don't we have enough of those already?"

"Jake called. He's at the hospital."

"What?" Malachy glared at Des. "What did he say?"

"Shooting at the coffee shop. He was with Leslie." Des took a deep breath. "A girl called Katy called. Said she was ringing because Jake asked her to. He's at the hospital with Leslie. There was a shooting at the coffee shop where Katy works."

"Ok." Rose grabbed her jacket. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Jake is fine. A few scratches from flying glass."

"Oh thank God." Malachy sighed. "My boy really does have nine lives."

"Do cats really have those? Only Jake Doyle is the last person I would think of as a cat." Des frowned just as Tilly walked into the room.

"Pops, we have to go to the hospital. Now."

"But Jake is ok?" Malachy looked at his grandaughter. "Isn't he?"

"It's Leslie." Tilly glanced at Des, unsurprised that he hadn't actually been able to say the words. "She was shot. Hurt real bad and is in the OR. Jake needs us."

"David Foster." Malachy closed his eyes. "I'll find him and he'll wish he was dead."

"That talk isn't going to help either Leslie or Jake. Go to the hospital. We'll stay here and see what we can do. Tilly stay here. You too Des." Rose ushered Malachy towards the door. "I'll drive you there and come back here. Your boy needs you Mal."

"Yeah." Mal sighed. "Yeah he does."

################

Jake stared at the floor, his shirt caked in dry blood that wasn't his own. Katy sat next to him as doctors and nurses milled around the hospital corridor. Voices could be heard frm the Nurses' Station and he knew no one was going to bother him.

"I called your niece."

"Tilly." Jake fought not to cry. "Good kid."

"Yeah. She said your father and step mum are on the way."

"Ok."

"What about Leslie's family?"

"The force will contact them. I know she has a brother in Ireland."

"Ireland? That's."

"A million miles away. Declan likes to travel. Most people go back packing around Australia and Thailand. Dec goes in the opposite direction."

"Sounds like it." She smiled slightly. "Parents?"

"Her Da died ten years back. Cancer and her Mom is on a cruise in the Med. No idea how to contact her. The police will know." He glared at the floor. "Why are you still here?"

"I guessed Leslie wouldn't want you to wait on your own." Katy got to her feet, her long brown hair hanging loosely as she tugged her sweater nearer to her. "I have a placement here, I know it's a good unit."

"Yeah." Jake closed his eyes again. His body heaved with dry sobs. Katy bit her bottom lip.

"Jake."

"Da." Jake looked up to see the older man stood in front of him.

"It's ok, son." Malachy sat next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "She's a strong girl. She'll be fine."

"No Da. Not this time." Jake sighed. Katy made her excuses and left, asking Malachy to call her with news of the blonde detective.

"Have faith, son. She's not going to give up. Neither should you." He stopped talking when he realised a young doctor was stood in front of them.

"Mr Doyle?"

"Yes." Both men said in unison.

"With Leslie Bennet?"

"Yes."

"Jake?"

"Yes." Jake answered. "No, no don't stand there and say."

"Shut up son. Let the man speak."

"The surgery went well." He watched as Jake ran a hand over his face. "She's in Recovery and still very weak. We had to repair half of her lung and pleural cavity. She required five units of blood but she's tough."

"She's alive?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "Yes she is. She's still on a ventilator and will be until tomorrow. We need to rest her lungs but you can sit with her."

"Please." Jake got to his feet.

"Go and change your shirt and I'll have a nurse take you to the ICU. You can meet Leslie there when she's moved."

"My shirt?" Jake looked down and realised he was still caked in her blood.

"Good job Rose thought to send one, because I didn't." Malachy dug the shirt out of a bag that had been at the side of his chair since he arrived. "Get yourself cleared up. You'll give the girl a relapse going in like that." Malachy smiled. Jake nodded and took the bag gratefully. Malachy watched his son head towards the gents' toilets and vowed he would find David Foster and the man would pay for his crimes.

###############

A/N Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Waiting?**

"She's going to be asleep for at least another twenty four hours." The nurse spoke quietly as Jake stared at Leslie. She had never looked so small. The machines that surrounded her bleeped and flashed as things changed. In Jake's mind all they served to do was make her look even smaller.

"The doc said." Jake nodded.

"You can sit down. Talk to her. She's going to wake up in a very unfamiliar place, surrrounded by people and things she doesn't know. A familiar voice will help." The nurse smiled at him as he sat down and took Leslie's hand.

"Hey, just this once you can't tell me to shut up." He kissed the back of her hand.

The nurse placed her clip board on the table at the end of the bed and left the room. Jake sighed heavily but kept hold of Leslie's hand, knowing that until she oened her eyes there was nowhere else he would rather be.

################

Malachy drove around the bay trying to keep his temper. He knew Leslie was in good hands and he knew he would forever be grateful to the young waitress who had looked after Jake. Now he was determined to find the man that had put the young detective in hospital and broken his son's heart. He parked up a few feet from the fish and chip van Jake loved and stared at the people buying their suppers. The cell phone on the seat next to him sprang into life but he ignored it for the third time in as many minutes, knowing it would be Des or Rose trying to get in contact with him. The phone rang again as he debated what to do next. Sighing heavily he picked up.

"What?"

"Where are you?" Rose asked as she stared out of the kitchen window.

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked." She snapped. "You persuaded me to leave the car with you. Now where are you?"

"Rose." Malachy closed his eyes for a moment. "I left Jake with Leslie. He's ok."

"Good. That's good." Rose said slowly. "Now will you come home, please."

"Not yet." Malachy sighed. "I wont be long but not yet."

"Don't go after Foster on your own. Please, Malachy listen. You know the police are going to be looking for him. They found him the first time."

"We found him the first time." Malachy corrected her. "Where are Des and Tinny?"

"Here, with me. They occasionally listen to me. Unlike some." Rose began pacing the room. "Come home, Malachy now."

Malachy pinched his nose as he tried to think about what he was going to do. He sighed heavily before he realised what Rose was saying to him.

"Are you ok? Rose? Talk to me."

"I'm fine." Rose stated calmly. "Listen to me I want you to come home now."

"Ok." He stated. "I'll come home. I need to think. David Foster was supposed to be dead. Now apparently he is making good on what he promised in the court all those years ago. Now, I need to work out what to do next. Keep Tinny and Des there until I get home."

"With your granddaughter that is easier said than done."

"I know, I know." Malachy glared out of his windscreen. "Keep them there, no one else is going to get hurt. David Foster is not going to win. Not this time."

"Are you coming home now?" Rose asked again.

"Soon. I think the Merry Widow has some explaining to do before I come back." He ended the call and started the engine. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

#####################

A/N More soon x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine. Sorry for delay in updating.**

**The Merry Widow?**

Malachy knew Rose was right. Deep down he knew that going after Foster on his own was not a good idea. He sat in the car staring at the front door of a little house in a quiet suburban street. He took the keys out of the ignition and tried to decide whether it was a good idea to talk to the middle-aged woman who had hired Doyle and Doyle in the first place or whether he should drive back to the hospital and wait for Jake. The decision for him when the small woman opened the front door and stared at him.

"Ah, Mr Doyle." She raised a hand and waved at him. "Nice day."

"Yeah." He got out of the car and walked towards her. "Yeah, look I just thought I'd call by to clarify a few things."

"Oh." Gina nodded. "Ok, you better come in." Malachy smiled slightly before following her into the house.

################

"Leslie." Jake ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Anytime you want to wake up is fine by me."

Leslie remained silent and immobile in the bed. Jake sighed heavily, he hadn't really expected a response. The machine in the corner continued to bleep rhythmically, almost lulling him to sleep. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the palm. "You know, that waitress turned out to be a student nurse. She's called Kate. I think. Anyway she's only working in the coffee shop to pay her way through nursing school. Lucky she was there because, I tell you know I went to pieces. I really did." He ran a hand over his face suddenly exhausted by the situation. Leslie hadn't stirred since the bullet had torn through her flesh. He had no idea if she had any idea he was there. "Leslie." He sighed. "Wake up. Please. I need you to wake up and start yelling at me. Just like usual. I need you to open your eyes and tell me to stop being over protective. Jeez, Leslie. I just need you."

The monitor in the corner changed as he spoke. The bleeps that had been paced out and rhythmical changed. Jake felt her fingers curl in his. "Leslie! Since when did you listen to me? NURSE! I NEED A NURSE IN HERE!" He yelled as three nurses and a doctor rushed him into the room before bundling him to the side.

#################

"You had something you wanted to ask?" Gina turned to face him as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Have you found him? Is he really still alive?"

"Gina, maybe you should sit down." Everything about the room felt wrong. He had met Gina a few occasions but this time he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"David is still alive." Malachy stated calmly. "We don't know where he is but he was alive this morning. At lunchtime he was just fine." Gina nodded once before sitting down. "Gina, if you know anything that could help us find him then you need to tell me."

"No." Gina shook her head. "No there is nothing."

"Anyone he would stay with? A friend? A family member? Work colleague. Anyone."

"No, there is no one."

"Ok." Malachy sighed heavily. "If you think of anything let me know." Gina nodded as he looked around the room.

"I will. I can't think of anyone but if I do."

"Thanks." Malachy nodded before heading out the front door. He paused, unsure of himself for a moment. There was something he wasn't being told. Something he knew Gina was keeping from him but couldn't work out what it was. He headed towards the car knowing he was being watched.

##################

A/N Short update but more soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Looking Back**

Jake stood in the corner of the hospital room more terrified than he had been in his entire life. He knew the doctors and nurses were doing their best for Leslie but it didn't stop him from worrying about her. He listened as nurses called out he observations while doctors tried to remove the tube from her thoat. Minutes later he was still in the corner as a nurse approached him.

"The tube will have left her feeling a little sore." The nurse explained.

"She's alive?" Jake kept his eyes on the small figure in the bed in front of him.

"Yes." The nurse smiled. "Yes, she's alive. She's going to be a little groggy for a while and we may need to put the tube back in if she doesn't manage without it."

"Ok." Jake nodded, his eyes focusing on Leslie who remained laying on her back, seemingly asleep. "Is she?"

"She's sleeping. Just wait untl she wakes up." The nurse smiled before squeezing Jake's arm and leaving the room. He swallowed hard before rubbing his eyes and walking towards her bed.

"Leslie, I'm here." He sat next to her and took her hand in his. "I'll be here when you wake up."

##############################

Malachy sat behind the driver's wheel of his car and frowned. He knew when someone was laying to him. What he didn't know was how he was going to prove it. He sighed heavily before starting the engine and driving around the block. Something just didn't feel right and he had to find out what it was. David Foster was not going to just disappear now he had shot Leslie. He knew he had the police looking for him but there was no way a man like that was going to let himself be found by the police. Shooting Leslie had been a message. He knew Jake and he were next. The cell phone on the car seat next to him sprang into life just as he turned the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Malachy?" A female voice cut through the air. He stabbed the handsfree button on the screen in front of him. His blood ran cold as he realised his granddaughter was using his first name.

"Yes." He replied. "Who is this?"

"Pops." Tinny gasped as she was pulled away from the phone.

"Doyle."

"Touch her and I will kill you." Malachy answered. His voice dangerously low. "You touch my grandchild and I will find you."

"Don't worry, she's fine." The voice made Malachy's stomach churn. "And she'll stay fine as will your boy here and the wife."

"Let me speak to Rose." Malachy demanded. "Let me talk to my wife."

"Now, why should I do that?"

"Let me talk to Rose."

"No." The man on the other end of the line laughed. "You have my word she's alive. Although she is a little tied up at the moment. Meet me at 11pm tonight. The bay. You remember where."

"How could I forget?" Malachy narrowed his eyes as the memory assaulted him.

"Good, not as old and senile as I thought. I'll see you later, alone. We wouldn't want a repeat of the last time we met." Malachy swore as the phone went dead.

###############

A/N more soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Bay**

The Bay was in pitch darkness when Malachy arrived. He knew he still had a little time before he had to meet Foster. The thought the man had been in his house, frightening his family made him feel sick. He prayed Rose and the others were ok. He knew Jake was still at the hospital with Leslie and he hoped he's stay with her. Minutes later the flashing headlights of an old SUV caught his attention. He knew this was it.

#############

"Jake?"

Jake snapped his eyes open as he heard a scratchy, dehydrated voice say his name.

"Leslie? Oh God, Leslie."

"Hi." She smiled as he stared at her in awe.

"Hi." He repeated. "Oh God, Leslie."

"You ok?" She blinked as he ran a hand over his face, trying to hide the tears.

"Me? Me? I'm grand. I'm fine, more than fine now. You?"

"Sore."

"Do you remember anything?" He gripped her hand as her eyes searched his face. She was paler than he remembered. Her eyes a little dulled by sleep.

"I."

"It doesn't matter if you don't."

"We had coffee." She sighed. "I remember the coffee."

Jake kissed her hand and nodded. Seconds later Leslie's eyes fluttered closed as sleep claimed her.

########################

"Malachy Doyle."

"The very same." Malachy stated calmly as he walked towards the thin man opposite him.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

"You threatened my family. Shot Leslie. Hardly likely to ignore that sort of calling card."

"True." Foster laughed. "How is the young cop? Dead yet?"

"The wonders of the ER and medical science prevented that." Malachy glared at him. "She's just fine. She's doing well. Your aim must be off. What is this all about?"

"You."

"Me? Why shoot a young woman if you wanted to get to me? Why threaten her and Jake?"

"I'll leave you to work that one out." He smirked at her.

#######################

The doctor listened to Leslie's chest as Jake watched from the corner of the room. He still couldn't quite believe she was awake and seemingly back to her old self. The doctor stated she'd need a few blood tests and would be back later. Leslie thanked the doctor before motioning for Jake to cross the room to her.

"I'll be fine, Jake."

"I know." He smiled at her.

"You heard the doctor."

"Yeah." Jake smiled slightly as he held her hand. "Yeah, I heard him."

"So? Go home. Take a shower, get some sleep. I'll still be here when you come back."

"I'm fine."

"You are driving me insane." Leslie watched as he raised his eyebrows.

"But."

"How can you look after me, if that's what you think you are doing if you are asleep on your feet? Go. Now. Sleep in your own bed."

"Ok, ok." He kissed her forehead as Leslie smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"I know." Leslie ran her hand along his face to his chest, stopping at his heart. Jake kissed her again before leaving her room and heading home.

######################

"Because you knew if you hurt my kids I'd find you." Malachy shook his head, knowing he had been played. "How long was it before Gina knew you were really alive? A day? A week?"

"She's always known." Foster laughed. "How do you think I knew when you come back? Gina has lived here all her life. If anyone knows what's going on around here it's her."

Malachy swore under his breath as Foster raised his gun.

"NO!" Both men started at the voice of a young woman yelling. Hurried footsteps could be heard heading towards them. "Da!"

"Jake? Tinny?" Malachy turned around to see his youngest son and grandchild running towards them. Foster laughed as Jake ran into him, knocking the gun into the air with an audible duff. Tinny grabbed her grandfather while Jake wrestled with the man on the floor.

"Rose called me." Jake explained. "I found her wandering the Bay. Des has gone for back up." He groaned as Foster dug a punch in his ribs. Tinny tried to pull the older man away from her uncle but Malachy stopped her. Seconds later Jake punched the man in his face, clearly breaking his nose.

"That was for Leslie." He pulled his arm back once more but Malachy grabbed his arm.

"Not worth it, son. He is not worth it."

"I." Jake started before stepping away from the man at his feet. Tinny hugged her arms across her chest as a police car pulled up to reveal Des in the passenger seat and Rose in the rear.

"It's over." Malachy glared at the man that had almost ripped his family apart. "It's over."

"Really?" Foster sneered. "While you are all here, who's with the lovely Leslie?"

################################

A/N One more chapter to come. PLease review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Nightmare Conclusion?**

"Da!" Jake shouted as his father nodded. The man that had caused them so much pain was being led away in handcuffs.

"You go, son." Malachy ran a hand over his face, suddenly exhausted. He felt sick but knew Foster was right. It was far from over. Jake ran to the car and dived in, gunning the engine.

"Pops? You ok?" Tinny hugged her arms across her chest as she spoke. Malachy nodded.

"Yeah. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm ok." She shrugged.

"Of course you are, you're a Doyle." He smiled at her as the teenager rolled her eyes. "Where's Rose?"

"With Des. I think." Tinny looked around. "Des was definitely with her when I came up here."

"Right, well seeing as the police have taken that scumbag away and Jake has taken my car instead of that heap of junk he drives how about we go and find them?"

"Ok." Tinny looked around as tyres screeched.

"Talking of Des and Rose." Malachy sighed, barely keeping his temper. He had wanted to kill David Foster but the thought that he could made him feel sick.

"Hi." Rose opened the car door. "We're needed at the hospital."

"Well, we can't let Jake do this alone." Des stated.

" cops are on route but while he was here it looks like Gina was heading to the hospital to finish what he started."

"Des, get out of the driving seat." Malachy ordered. "You drive like an old woman."

"Jake always says that."

"Yeah, well for once I agree with my son. Now move." Des reluctantly shuffled over into the passenger seat while Tinny dived in the van.

#################

Leslie lay still, staring at the ceiling. So much had happened yet she couldn't shake the feeling she had missed half of it. Jake had been exhausted when she had sent him home but she knew he wouldn't rest until they found the man who had tried to kill her, again. Sighing heavily she turned on her side, gingerly avoiding the dressing that covered her bullet wound. She closed her eyes, wishing sleep would take her.

###############

Jake pushed his foot on the gas, trying to make the car go faster. He knew the police were already headed to the hospital and nursing staff had strict instructions not to let anyone into Leslie's room but he still couldn't get there fast enough.

"C'mon, c'mon." He glared as the aging car lurched through the gears. He swung the car around the corner towards the hospital. He was desperate to get to Leslie, knowing he had to stop the woman who was intent on killing Leslie. He threw the car into the hospital car park before running through the hospital not caring if the car was locked or if the engine was turned off. All that mattered was finding Leslie in one piece.

###############

"Hey." Leslie sighed as she heard the nurse enter the room. She knew it was late but the night staff always checked on her through the night, administering pain relief and checking her vital signs. Tonight seemed no different. Leslie opened her eyes when she realised the nurse hadn't spoken to her since entering the room. "Hey." Leslie repeated as she carefully tried to roll over to look at the other person. For a moment she assumed she was dreaming. Seconds later the figure loomed over her. Leslie wanted to scream, to fight back but the blade at her throat silenced her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Leslie closed her eyes, expecting the cool metal to cut into her skin. When it didn't she opened them to see Jake in the doorway of her room.

"Jake?"

"Gina, put that thing down." Jake held his hands out in front of him. "You don't want to do this. The cops are all over the place."

"You think I care?" Gina spat. "You took my husband away from me."

"In fairness, he did fake his own death. None of us could see that one coming."

"You and your father caused all this. Then got this bimbo to do your dirty work for you."

"Excuse me!" Leslie was suddenly more offended at being called a bimbo than scared of having a blade at her neck. She winced as the older woman pulled her hair, forcing her head to the side. Jake pulled a face as he saw what was happening.

"You ok? Leslie?"

"Just peachy." Leslie glared at him and Jake couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, she'll be just fine when her blood is splattered all over the place."

"Oh please." A voice from behind Jake caused them all to fall silent. "Quit the amateur dramatics."

"Malachy Doyle." Gina snapped.

"Hi." He raised a hand. "Now, on the count of three."

"What?"

"You heard." Jake nodded to Leslie. He still daren't move any closer, scared that one false move could cause Gina to slip with the blade. Leslie sighed as she held Jake's gaze.

"One." Malachy started. Gina looked from father to son. "Two."

"Three!" Leslie yelled before striking the older woman in the ribs. The blade scattered across the floor. Leslie slumped back onto the bed as Malachy grabbed Gina and pinned her against the wall. Seconds later police entered the room and took her away. Malachy closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He could hear Jake talking quietly behind him and turned to see him holding Leslie in his arms.

"I'll, er. Just go and find Rose." He smiled at the couple before leaving the room.

"You ok?" Jake ran his eyes over her, looking for any sign of further injury. Leslie nodded.

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Jake, I think my stitches pulled and I ache everywhere but all I want to do is go home."

"You can't!" Jake was aghast. "You only just left ICU. You have a bullet hole in you. You nearly died."

"I know." She rested a hand on his chest, effectively silencing him. "I know all that. I also know someone tried to kill me in this very room."

"It was Foster's wife." Jake explained. "He's been arrested."

"Good." Leslie said with more certainty than she had felt in a long time. "Good, so it's over."

"Another ghost from the past of Doyle and Doyle." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Leslie. I am so sorry."

"I don't want apologies. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't Malachy's either. It was history once and it is again. Neither Gina or Foster can touch us now." She smiled as his eyes met hers. He glanced at her lips as she spoke. Seconds later she kissed him so gently he thought he had imagined it. "Just think of it as a part of our history. A blip in our past."

"Some blip." Jake smiled back at her.

"Well, we don't do things by half."

"Another history lesson, eh?"

"Yeah." Leslie nodded. "And I'm not very good at looking backwards. Not when there's so much to look forward to."

"Like us?" Jake knew he was pushing his luck.

"No, like a trip to Disney Land." She paused as he opened his mouth. "Of course us." She kissed him again just as a nurse and doctor entered the room. The doctor shook his head before ushering the nurse out leaving the couple in peace.

########################

A/N Well, that is it. Not sure I like the end, but please review.


End file.
